The Nemesis, Life on the Edge
by Tinna Minor
Summary: Animated; Starscream is working when Lugnut and Blitzwing interput him. Megatron disappears, Blackarachnia is offline, and there's chaos in Blitzwing's room. It only gets worse... NO PAIRINGS! It's clean except for a small fight... 0.0U SORRY!


Starscream looked out the window of the Nemesis into the starry void beyond. Next he looked down at his feet; the sounds of Blitzwing in the background were causing his tolerance to fall to dangerous levels. Blackarachnia was also there, but more in the shadows because of Blitzwing's behavior.

There were codes in the Decepticon ship that where taken without so much of a thought. One of these codes was Blackarachnia is different, and there for an outsider. Another one was never trust Starscream; you'll get stabbed in the back. These codes made Blackarachnia and Starscream outcasts, even if Starscream was Megatron's second-in-command. They agreed more on things and ideas, thus making a code; if Blackarachnia says something, it will most likely be backed up be Starscream.

Megatron was almost never out of his room, so these codes never really reached his CPU in the correct fashion. He knew that there was something about Starscream and Blackarachnia that was…different.

Lugnut on the other hand was on the insiders group, or the ones devoted to Megatron. Blitzwing, though unstable, was also part of this group. Because of there devotion to Megatron, Starscream, and sometimes Blackarachnia, would call them the Mega-morons.

Personally, Starscream didn't care much for these groups. It was like you can't go two steps without bending the codes. However, while everyone around him obeyed the codes without thinking, he took them into mind and studied them.

How could those codes be broken?

What were there limits?

Why wouldn't Blitzwing shut up?

Starscream spun on the spot at the grinning face of Random, "I said; vould you like to hang out in my voom?"

"No and even if I did, I wouldn't enjoy your presence."

Lugnut stomped over, "I'll be there."

A small code was only one mech could truly bring Blitzwing under control was Lugnut, but he could only hold him down for a few minutes.

Starscream sighed and looked at the insane face.

"Why?"

"Oh, no veal veason; just zhought I would invite you."

Starscream took a long look at Blitzwing. The mech was up to something, which was for sure. If Starscream had looked a bit harder he would have seen Lugnut tremble; with laughter.

"Fine," he finally said, "but if you even think of scrambling my circuitry then prepare yourselves for a lock-on with Megatron."

As soon as they left, Blackarachnia came out, "are you really going?"

Starscream nodded, "The moment it looks like it'll get out of hand, I'll disappear."

Blackarachnia turned, "they're up to something…"

Starscream smiled, "and that's why I'm going."

With that he took off to his quarters. He needed to think for a while with out the clamber and comments of the others. When he entered his room he took a quick look around. It was a bit cluttered with notes in Starscream's off time, 'just the way I like it.' He walked over and turned on his computer. It was easy to hack the security camera in Blitzwing's room. Quietly he listened as Blitzwing and Lugnut talked;

"'Do you think Starscream suspect's us?'"

"'If he does, he's keeping his monzh shut.'"

"'I know that you were looking forward to this, but I don't want to be dragged off to Megatron like the last time I helped you.'"

"'Don't wovvy; Megatvon went out for a joy flight and won't be back for at least anozher megacycle.'"

"'I hope you're right…'"

Starscream smiled; so they were planning on doing something, 'well then, so should i…'

--

Blackarachnia looked at the ceiling. She was worried that Starscream might have bitten off more than he could chew. What were her feelings for Starscream? Not love, no; she hadn't loved anyone since the incident on the organic planet and trusting her 'friends'. No, Starscream was simply an ally in this twisted world. He didn't care for her, but he did talk and interact with her. He was someone who helped take away the pain of being an outcast… Yes, he was an ally.

With that, she off lined…

--

Megatron was flying. He needed to fly and get his engines roaring after megacycles at his desk. He wouldn't return for at least 1200 cycles.

Megatron was flying, not returning in time to see the action…

--

Starscream looked at Blitzwing's door. His plans were complete and if he played his cards right, Blitzwing and Lugnut would hurt when this confrontation was over.

12:00am (in our time)… Blitzwing opened the door and quickly Random shot out.

"Come in Stavscveam. Tiz time vor zhe pavty to being!"

Starscream entered the room and saw Lugnut sitting on the recharge bunk. Blitzwing's room was basically 3 different colors splattered all over the place; red, blue, and black. Blitzwing must have had a fight with himself to choose the color.

Lugnut and Blitzwing took out 3 cans oil and passed one to Starscream. He muttered small thanks and pretended to drink. Soon Lugnut fell into a conversation with Blitzwing. Whenever there oil started running low, Starscream would refill the cups but never let a drop pass his lips. Soon Random was in complete control and the two mechs were drunk, sloppy drinking oil. Starscream smiled, got up, and knocked them out.

'And now,' he smiled, 'let's how you two like your circuitry scrambled…'

--

The next day Megatron returned and passed by the open door of Blitzwing's room. He was shocked to see the Lugnut and Blitzwing on the floor sleeping. In the next hour, the two mechs were being scolded be Megatron. Starscream had recorded the whole thing, and it became black mail marital he kept a secret with Blackarachnia. The three mechs and the femme would never mention it again…

--

A/N: This takes place before Animated starts up. Starscream is know to 'dissprove' of Megatron though and I wanted Megatron out of the way so the best thing I could come up with was...  
A joy flight?! brr... brr... I FAIL! XP  
I just saw HellboyII so I wanted to get someone drunk. It's funny... XD


End file.
